


犬狼车车四千一发完

by gakei



Category: sirius/remus - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gakei/pseuds/gakei
Summary: 狼人在月圆前夕会发情，然而Remus和Sirius的风流旖旎却被詹姆打断了





	犬狼车车四千一发完

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文借了国外太太们的一个梗就是狼人月圆之夜前夕会发情（好像是这个我在哪里看到过但是忘了，有知道详细的小伙伴可以告诉我嘛嘿嘿）  
就是这样子，小伙伴们上车吧

Sirius永远抵御不了月圆前夕的Remus。  
想想看一个被情欲淹没的漂亮的小狼人穿着正正经经的学院制服，却眼圈儿通红，紧咬下唇，浑身颤抖着撩起袍子，哑着嗓子叫你快点进来，这种情况下任你再怎清心寡欲也不得不缴械投降，更何况年轻气盛的小伙子。  
现在大中午的格兰芬多的寝室里，铺了软垫的大床却像是快散了架似的吱呀作响。床上黑色卷发的少年正跪在身下人的腿间卖力地耕耘着，汗浸湿了搭在额前的长发，滑落下来滴进领口微敞的白衬衫里。  
“艹Remy你夹得太紧了放松一点。”Sirius咬着牙托起Remus的屁股好让自己进得更深入，刚刚Remus射的时候不由自主地夹紧了屁股，夹得他差点精关失守。Sirius可还不想这么快结束这场旖旎的性事，他憋得浑身颤抖，一直等到那股酥麻的酸感从尾椎骨慢慢消散后才敢继续挺身。  
Remus高潮过后的身子愈发得敏感，Sirius持续的撞击让他的小家伙很快又颤颤巍巍地立了起来，后穴里感觉分泌出了更多液体。他想要更多，处在情潮期里的狼人是贪得无厌的，无休无止的性爱和高潮快感才是缓解变身痛苦的最佳良药。Remus一只手环在Sirius的脖子上，一只手揪紧了身下的被单，两条修长的腿软绵绵地挂在Sirius的腰上，随着Sirius抽插的动作晃来晃去。  
“……嗯，Sirius，快一点，哈，我，我要到了……”细碎的呻吟从Remus的嘴里毫无羞耻感地外溢，Sirius打包票要是在平时，稳重的卢平级长是绝对不会允许这样的声音存在的。他还甚至很坏心地用力顶了几下，期待能听到更多那种娇腻好听得让他头皮发麻的呻吟。他倒是如愿以偿了。  
Sirius看得出来Remus很快要迎来更激烈的高潮了，他现在正被火热的后穴紧紧吸住，褶皱的肉壁在每次抽出的时候都颤抖着想要挽留。Remus每次在快要达到真正高潮、爽得控制不了自己的时候都会用指甲紧紧抠住他的后背，把腿交缠着挂到他背上。Sirius安抚地吻了吻Remus的额头，便开始大力地耸动起来作最后的冲刺。他知道Remus这种时候最不需要的就是温柔。

“Sirius快来看我的——啊啊啊啊啊我操你们他妈的在干什么？！”  
随着“砰”地一声摔门，Sirius惊得浑身抖了一下，几乎是在一瞬间抽身出来，抓过身旁的枕头遮住Remus身下暴露在空气中的、有些红肿的穴口。他慌慌张张地看向站在门口脸色铁青的詹姆，下意识地站起来想向他解释，却发现自己没穿裤子。  
“真他妈倒霉。”Sirius骂骂咧咧地四处找自己的裤子，一边向门口望去——詹姆已经没影儿了。都怪自己太心急可能忘锁门了，Sirius抓起鞋子穿上，起身就想去追詹姆。  
“……Sirius……”Remus缩在床上小声唤他。高潮被阻断真的是很难受的事情，尤其是情潮期的狼人，体内的欲望叫嚣着肆意乱窜，那是能把人折磨疯的。小狼人有气无力地瘫软在枕头上，腿还颤颤索索的没合上，气息不稳，脸颊上情欲染上的红晕愈发显得可怜巴巴。  
听见呼唤的Sirius脚步一顿，回头看见眼神期待的Remus，心生不忍，愧疚地回身吻了吻他的头发。“对不起Remy，”Sirius匆匆起身拉开门，“我不想詹姆有什么误会。等我回来。”  
门被关上了。  
Remus靠在枕头上，眼神黯淡地望着门口，绯红的脸渐渐白了下来，冷笑一声，眼里却不由得带了泪。误会，跟他上床就是个误会不是吗？Sirius操的是他，心里想的只有詹姆。  
Remus眼里噙了泪，拖着酸软的身子下床套上衣服。  
等你回来个屁。  
去你妈的Sirius。

等Sirius再回去寝室时，Remus早已不见踪影，屋子里安静得吓人，只有床上的斑驳痕迹还残留着情欲的气息。Sirius的心狠狠一沉，不由自主地拔腿往外跑。他必须得找到Remus，今天就是月圆了，狼人发情最猛烈的一天，鬼知道那么个软绵绵的小狼人会不会被心怀不轨的人盯上，然后……  
他不敢往下想了，时间不多了，窗外的太阳已经快要沉下去了，圆月蠢蠢欲动地想要出来。  
Sirius跑遍了每一个Remus有可能去的地方，图书馆，餐厅，自修室，毫无结果。他最后将不安的目光投向了禁林，心悬了起来。这是Remus唯一会在变身夜去的地方了，今天是唯一一次他没有叫上掠夺者里的任何一个人，自己一个人去的。  
他看了一眼表，已经晚上九点了，还有三个小时，他心想大概还有时间，抓起詹姆的隐形衣就溜出了寝室。  
夜晚的禁林阴气嗖嗖地往脖子里灌，惨白的月光打在毫无生气的枝桠灌丛中间，照出了泥泞小路上杂乱无章的脚印，看起来像是两个喝醉了的酒鬼互相搀扶着跌跌撞撞地踩擦出来的。Sirius微微皱了一下眉头，他不能确定这是不是Remus的，如果是，那另一个人怎么解释？他强压下心中的不安，顺着脚印摸到了一片开阔的草地上。  
他看见了Remus。  
他的Remus。  
白皙纤瘦的少年被摁在树上，红色领带歪斜着耷拉在一边肩上，衬衫也已解了大半。一个高大的黑色头发的男人正一手掐着Remus的腰，吻着他的脖子。  
如果Remus现在能看见Sirius的话，就会发现他的脸惨白得跟月色一样。Sirius感觉冰凉的寒意从脚板底升起来，把呼吸和大脑都给冻住了，他呆呆地站了一会儿，才想起了应该转身离开。他居然有些庆幸没有叫詹姆和彼得一起来，要不然事情会更一发不可收拾。  
但是他只感觉自己像是被摄魂怪吸走了全身的暖意一样，冷得心里都打颤儿。

指针指向两点时，寝室的门被踢开了，Sirius双眼通红地站在门口，床边的Remus一脸惊愕地盯着他。Remus才变形回来，脸色苍白，疲惫得几乎站不稳，他刚刚换上睡衣，准备好好睡一觉，结果看见Sirius这副鬼样子闯进来。  
月圆之夜过后的Remus又恢复成原来那个沉稳温柔的级长Remus，仿佛什么事也没发生过一样，只是脖子上的吻痕刺眼得让人无法忽视。  
“你怎么了？喝了多少酒？”Remus皱着眉头想过来扶一身酒气的Sirius，却被他一把打掉手。“你在发什么神经Sirius？你不睡我可是要睡的。”  
Sirius好像没听见他的话一样，只是盯着Remus的脖子，像是想要咬开他的喉咙一样。  
“他操你操得爽吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我问你，”Sirius眼神阴沉，走近了几步，“那只狼人操你操得爽吗？”  
Remus的脸也冷下来了，好像意识到了什么。“你他妈在发什么疯？”  
Sirius咬着牙死死地盯着他，忽然就一把把Remus摔到床上，按住他的胳膊，单膝跪上去猛地一把拽下他的睡裤。  
“Sirius你他妈干什么！”Remus拼命挣扎着想要一拳揍到Sirius脸上，可惜变身已经耗光了他浑身的力气，怎么可能打得过一个喝醉了的疯子。Sirius轻而易举地就制服了暴躁的小狼人，把他的手拉过头顶一只手扭住，另一只手滑下去到双腿间，蛮横地强行分开，手指粗暴地捅进了隐秘的小口。  
Remus是真的害怕了，没有发情期情欲的滋润，身体里的异物让他痛得倒吸一口凉气，那眼泪刷得就下来了。“求你了Sirius……”小狼人水盈盈的绿色眼睛里只有慌乱和排斥，他扭着腰想要挣脱开Sirius的手指。“……Sirius，不要……”  
“就这么不愿意和我做么？”Sirius危险地眯起眼睛，带着酒气的吻轻轻落在脖子上，舔过一个个吻痕，停留在耳垂上，暧昧地让人心醉。身体里的异物退了出去，Remus稍稍松了口气，刚想张口说话，只听见耳边传来冷冷的声音。  
“记住，只有我才可以碰你。”  
Remus猛地瞪大了眼睛，话卡在嗓子里化成了一声呜咽，身体里突然捅进的火热性器痛得他想要尖叫。Sirius掐着他的腰，狠狠地顶撞着，任Remus哭叫着也没有停止，深灰色的眼睛深深地盯着身下的人，仔细一看里面充斥着的却是委屈与不甘。凭什么不喜欢我？喝醉了的小天脑子混混沌沌的，一心只想着Remus讨厌他，不由得更加委屈恼火，顶弄的速度和力度都加大了不少。  
Remus哭喊累了，自知反抗不成，便紧紧咬着牙不肯睁开眼看Sirius，即使被顶得呻吟声断断续续从牙缝间溢出，也是立刻闭上嘴，咬着唇不发出声音。  
“看着我Remy。”黑头发的少年哑着嗓子唤。  
没有反应。  
Sirius怒从心来，冷笑一声说不想看着我就别看了，他抽出身来，硬生生把Remus翻过来，往下狠狠一拉，迫使Remus把屁股翘起来，毫不留情地再次插进紧致的甬道里。  
Remus不挣扎也不反抗，就像一块任人揉捏的面团一样，即使爽得脚趾都蜷缩了起来，也只是闭着眼咬住牙，不肯表现出一点妥协。他脸埋在枕头里喘息，身子被冲撞着一点点向前挪动，待快要撞到床头上又被Sirius一把捞回去狠狠地压在胯上——  
一阵过火的快感电流一般从尾椎骨升起窜到脑子里，狼人脑子一片空白，紧紧地揪住床单，喘息着射了，弄得床单一片污渍。Sirius被这副景像刺激得头皮发麻，几个深插之后闷哼一声，颤抖着射进了身下的小狼人身子里。

高潮过后的Sirius终于脑子清醒了些，他刚想翻过身搂住Remus，却发现Remus脸色苍白，眼睛半闭着，茶色的软发被汗黏在额头上，白皙的身子上全是青青紫紫的吻痕咬痕，两条腿还保持着刚刚被Sirius分开的角度，颤抖着合都合不拢，白浊的液体缓缓地沿着大腿根流下来，濡湿了床单。  
Remus像一具尸体一样没有生气，软绵绵地躺在那里。  
Sirius的心底有阵寒意漫上来，他慌慌张张地使了个清理一新咒，给Remus拉上裤子，抱住他不住地唤：  
“Remy……Remy，听得见我讲话吗？对不起对不起我……”  
“滚吧Sirius。”Remus甚至没有睁开眼睛，几乎是用气息讲出的这句话。  
Sirius愣住了，好久才慢慢放开Remus，垂着头走出了Remus的寝室。  
Remus一等Sirius关上门就开始哭，哭得上气不接下气。

詹姆站在外面一脸担忧。  
“你不打算跟他说清楚吗？”  
“我他妈怎么说清楚？”Sirius恼火地低吼道，他烦躁地揉了揉头发，“我伤害了他，我……他让我滚！我还能怎么办？”  
“他让Sirius滚，又没让padfoot滚。”詹姆狡黠地眨了眨眼，推了一把好兄弟。  
“去吧，小姑娘，别磨磨唧唧了，赶紧去表白心意吧，把你下午跟我说过的话再完完整整地跟Remy说一遍。”

Remus睡得迷迷糊糊的，忽然感觉床上一沉，接着一个毛茸茸的东西就拱到他怀里了，暖意隐隐地就透过衣衫传过来了。Remus微微睁眼，一双灰色的大眼睛恳求般望着他。他叹口气，推开依偎在胸前的大黑狗，翻了个身背对着他。  
“不要再来烦我了Sirius。”  
一双胳膊从背后围过来，Remus身子一僵，刚想挣脱，背后的人恳求般地收紧了胳膊。  
“求你了Remy，听我说完，我保证不会再来烦你了……”  
“你知道为什么我今天下午会去追詹姆吗？”  
Remus被戳到委屈处，心里一抽，鼻子一酸，眼泪差点儿就掉下来了。  
“詹姆知道我和很多男孩做过，呃，也不是很多啦，几个……他也知道我并不喜欢他们……”  
“你还记得你第一次发情吗？”  
Remus的脸不可察觉地红了一片，他怎么可能忘记和Sirius的第一次。  
“你那天的样子我一刻不曾忘记，事实上，我很喜欢。”  
“我没有告诉詹姆过……唯一一次没有告诉过他……因为我希望这是独属于我的记忆……”  
“詹姆今天下午撞见我们后他很生气，他以为他的其中一个最好的朋友在玩弄他另一个最好的朋友……Remy，他以为你和那些男孩一样。”  
“所以我必须告诉他你是不一样的。”  
Sirius的胳膊搂得更紧了些，只不过这一次Remus没有挣扎，他只是在黑暗中睁着眼睛，静静地听着。  
“我很喜欢你Remy……我知道我很幼稚，老是给你惹麻烦……”  
“但是我会努力做一个好男朋友的。”  
Sirius快速地说完这句话，感觉自己的脸像是要烧起来一样，他忐忑不安地等着怀里人的回答。  
良久，被子里传来闷闷的声音。  
“你知道我拒绝他了。”  
“嗯？”  
“那个狼人，我没有和他……”  
Sirius一把搂紧了Remus，腿缠到他腰上，暖暖的气息打在裸露的后颈上。  
“我知道Remy，我知道。”


End file.
